


Leap

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta Week Summer, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic, This is just toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Genyatta Week Prompt 1 - Movie Night. "It was Genji's turn to pick the movie"





	Leap

It was Genji’s turn to pick the movie. 

This had become something of a habit between them since arriving at the Watchpoint. Beyond their meditations, Genji now had access to Athena’s movie library once more and Zenyatta was woefully under educated in movies. So it became something they did, once a week, barring any missions. 

They’d both set up something of a blanket fort, the two finding an odd attachment and comfort for soft things, they’d make snacks for Genji and settle in before picking the movie. Zenyatta would normally pick based on the title and the cover art and Genji would pick the films he knew and loved. In this way they’d worked through a large library of movies, Zenyatta slowly growing to understand everyday references that some of the other members would make. 

Sometimes they were joined by a few other members, usually Lucio or Jesse but sometimes Hanzo and Angela. Jack drifted in and out if they put on an action flick and Hana only seemed interested when Genji picked something suitably weird. 

Today they were alone though, and it was Genji’s turn to pick the movie. 

Genji ended up picking  _ The Girl Who Leapt Through Time _ . 

Sometimes, Genji reflected on how many of the films he liked growing up were romance films. He watches as Makoto made her first leap through time and he wiggled a little, excited for how the plot would unfold, He wanted to see how Zenyatta would like it. As old as the movie was now, he had a soft spot in his heart for it. 

As a boy he’d adored every inch of this movie, being young enough to wonder what it would be like to time travel, to have someone waiting for you in the future. He’d been silly, naive then, dreaming of childhood romances and far off places. He’d been the kid who thought about princesses and princes, not able to decide which he liked better but wondering what he’d find waiting for him. 

He’d been oddly disappointed in his teens when it hadn’t panned out. But he’d moved on quickly. And he still loved to watch others fall in love on the silver screen. 

He wrapped an arm around Zenyatta’s shoulders, feeling the monk place his head against Genji, a smile breaking over the cyborg’s face. This was what he enjoyed about these moments, the peace that could filter into their lives in rare, loving moments. Genji had left love behind when he was seventeen and had his first heartbreak. 

But Zenyatta had, in this as with all things, been persistent. Had become part of Genji’s life and brought him back  _ to _ life in a way he could barely explain. One day the air had been breathed back into his lungs, taste had filtered back onto his tongue, and his heart had beat beyond its mechanical perfection. 

Genji had given up love as being something on the silver screen long ago. 

But Zenyatta had not. He’d become a piece of Genji’s heart and, in turn, Genji had become part of his. And Genji almost wished he could go back and tell the little boy he had been about what was waiting for him in the future, that every hardship would be worth it because his fragile little heart would find itself in the best hands. 

The movie slowly came to a close, the music swelling. 

“That was a lovely story, Genji,” Zenyatta intoned softly, not moving to stand. Genji reached up to press a hand to Zenyatta’s cheek, turning his own head to look down into those bright lights and shining chrome. 

“I’m glad you were waiting in my future, Master,” Genji said softly, leaning in to kiss him, his scarred lips pressed to unyielding metal but the buzzing warmth was better, beyond any glossed or rough lips he’d ever kissed. 

And Zenyatta’s hands gently coming up to cup his face, knowing that beautiful soul felt the same thing...that was better than any fairytale romance. 

Because this was real. Zenyatta had been waiting at the end to take his hand and lead him forward. 

And Genji was whole. 

The television flickered behind them, highlighting silver metal, a promise of a future together come what may. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
